iAm a Father
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Freddie had a wife and a son. He caught his wife cheating on him, and now with his son, he is back in Seattle. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: iAm a Father.

Author: iloveseddie1

Fandom: iCarly

Rating: M

Pairings: Cibby, and Seddie.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Freddie lives in New York with his wife and son. He comes home from work one day to find her cheating on him. After loosing touch with Sam and Carly, he returns to Seattle. Not expecting to meet them again.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapters: Maybe about 10.

Freddie smiled as he drove through the streets of Seattle. It had been ten years since he was last here. He noticed his son asleep in the backseat of the car. He smiled, he was glad. Glad to have his son and finally away from the dragon he called his wife.

You see a few days earlier, Freddie had come home from work one day and found his wife in bed with another man. She pretended to be drunk and apologized. She told him that it was a mistake and that it meant nothing. In return he told her that it was over and she was not fit to look after their son, he told her that he wanted courtesy of him and she didn't try to fight back. She obviously didn't love her son as he thought she did, and he deserved better.

He had lost contact with Carly and Sam ten years back. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about them, and regretted loosing contact. They we're best friends back in high school but all three went to different collages, Sam had went to Julliard, to get a degree in dance. He had gone to MIT, to study technology. While Carly had gone to Ball State. He didn't have a clue what they we're doing now and if they we're still friends.

Freddie now worked as the Senior VP of the Pear Company. He loved his job, the only thing he loved more than his job was his son. Ryan meant the whole world to him. Ryan was four, he wouldn't be able to remember much of his mother when he was older. Except for what Freddie tells him.

Freddie sighed as he pulled up to a familiar building. He was at Bushwell Plaza, his former home. His mother still lived here so he was going to stop with her for a while till he found a new place to live. He was going to ask her if Carly still lived opposite.

He took the car keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. He opened the back door, and shook his son.

"Ryan.. Wake up." He started to stir.

"Afternoon, little guy" Freddie smiled.

"Afternoon, daddy" Freddie picked Ryan up and took him out the car, he shut the door and got his suitcase out of the boot. He also grabbed a duffel bag and put it over his shoulder.

Once in Bushwell he opened the door to his mother's apartment.

"Mom! I'm home" He shut the door with his foot, and put his bag and suitcase down. His mother came rushing out the kitchen with an apron on.

"My Freddie" She smiled hugging him, "Hey Ryan" she said giving the small boy a hug.

His mother prepared dinner, which was a normal one, she realized that Freddie was growing and gave him proper food. A while after dinner Ryan fell to sleep again, and Freddie put him to bed in the spare bedroom. After he accomplished that, he sat down with his mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes,?"

"Do Carly and Spencer still live across the hall?"

She shook her head, "Spencer moved in with his girlfriend, but Carly lives across the hall with Sam."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Very rare. After you left, they we're too upset. They gradually got over it, and Sam moved in with them. Her mother passed away, after too much alcohol. A while after Spencer met Brianne, and he moved in with her. She's a lovely girl, they do visit Carly and Sam frequently. I don't see them often, but when I do they are always polite. They don't look much different to before. However, I see you do. You've turned into a very handsome young man" Freddie smiled.

"Can I go visit them?" He asked his mother.

"Sure, I'll keep watch on Ryan"

Freddie thanked his mom and walked out of her apartment. He shut her door and took a deep breath. He then knocked on the door.

"Sam! Get the door!" He heard from inside.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm in the shower!"

He heard a groan, and someone unlock the door.

The door swung open, and there stood before him was the same 5''3inch, tiny framed, blonde-headed, girl he'd left years before. Except now, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman.

"Freddie?" She asked and dropped the can she was holding to put both hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, it's me" He smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

iAm a Father.  
>Chapter 2.<p>

There was a knock at the door and after Carly telling me to go and answer it and why she couldn't, I answered it. When I did, there stood a familiar dark-haired boy I knew all too well.

"Freddie?" I asked letting my bottle drop to the floor and putting my hands over my mouth.

"Yeah, it's me" He replied, he gave me a lopsided smile. He had changed so much. His hair was volumized, but the front was swept across his forehead. His eyes we're the same, chocolate brown that made me want to melt. His glistening, lopsided smile that made my knees weak.

"It's been too long!" I smiled at him, and then hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about loosing touch with you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it"

"It's okay. Your here now, that's all that matters" I smiled and he smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So what brings you back to Seattle?" I asked.

"Why don't we wait for Carly and we'll catch up?" He asked me, then it occurred that maybe I should let him in.

"Okay" I stepped aside to let him in, "Come on in"

We sat down on the couch and Carly came down the stairs, "Sam, who was at the door?"

"Take a look for yourself" I slightly turned so I was facing Carly.

He turned around aswell, "Freddie?" She screamed.

"Hey Carly" She ran down the remainder of the stairs to hug him.

Carly sits on the arm chair, so that she can see the both of us.

I turned slightly so that I could see them both, "Come on then. What goes on?"

"Well, You should know that I have a son" Wow. Wasn't expecting that.

I motioned for him to carry on, "He's only three, his name is Ryan"

"So you have a girlfriend" He shook his head, "Wife?"

"Kinda" I gave him a confused look.

"Well, a few days ago, Rose and I we're planning a night out, going for dinner. She had dropped Ryan off at her mother's earlier, and I had gotten off work early. I came home to find she was cheating on me" He sighed, "I told her that I wanted courtesy of Ryan, and she wasn't a fit mother. She gave up without a fight, and I moved back in with my mother." I rubbed his arm for comfort.

"No one should have to go through that" I said.

He sighed, "What about you two then?"

"Both single and lonely" Sam smiled, "My last boyfriend, Jake, he was my boyfriend of 3 years, he died 6 months ago"

Freddie opened his eyes wide, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "He lost control of his car. Died instantly." Tears sprung to my eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said and put his hand over mine, I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just don't like remembering it sometimes" I smile.

He smiled back at me, then turned back to Carly, "What about you Carly?"

"Still looking, haven't had a steady boyfriend in years"

"It's true. Carly goes on like 10 dates a week and every one of them turns out to be bad!"

We laughed. After another couple of hours of catching up, Freddie looked at his clock.

"I better be getting back, I'll bring Ryan around tomorrow to meet you's" He smiled.

Me and Carly nodded. We all shared one last hug, and he left.

"Wow. So much has happened with him since he left." I said.

"I know, What a bitch his wife was!"

"Yep, sooner he files for that divorce the better!"

The next morning, Freddie came over with Ryan.

"Morning, girls" Freddie smiled shutting the door. He sat next to me with Ryan on his lap.

"Ryan, this is your Aunt Sam, and Aunt Carly" He said pointed to both of us, I smiled remembering when we we're in high school, he always said that if he had a kid, that we would always be known as, 'Aunt Sam and Aunt Carly' and we said that he would be known as, 'Uncle Freddie'.

Ryan gave us a shy smile, "Hello"

"Carly leant forward in her chair, "Now, your daddy told me you like to cook cakes?"

Ryan nodded, "How would you like to help me cook some cakes?"

Ryan nodded eagerly. Carly took his hand and they went into the kitchen, since I was still in my pajamas's, I decided I should go get changed.

"I'm just gonna get changed" I said to Freddie, and he nodded.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, and picked out Celebrity babe fruity t-shirt, and dark, ripped, low-rise skinny jeans. Over the t-shirt I put on a belleflower cardigan and slipped on my favorite Gabriella Rocha winter hit boots. I slipped on three different colored clover bracelets. I chose a pink, purple and red one.

It only took me 10 minutes, so Freddie won't be too bored.

I went downstairs and sat beside him, "Took you long enough" He smiled.

"I'm a girl, what'd you expect?" I laughed.

A while later, Carly and Ryan we're still baking cakes. Me and Freddie we're sat on the couch watching TV. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I gave Freddie a confused look, "All these visitors! I don't usually get this many in a year!" I smile.

I walked over and opened the door, a woman in her early twenties, with long red hair, and blue eyes was stood there.

She smiled at me, "Is Freddie here?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"How silly of me. Not introducing myself. I'm Freddie's wife, Rose" She held her hand out, I hesitantly shook it.

"Freddie! Your wife is here"

He groaned, "God sake Rose! What do you want?"

"I came to see my husband and son, silly!" She said.

While he was talking to her, I couldn't help but realize how slutty she was dressed. I know I've just met her, and I don't know her but come on. Her clothes said enough about her personality. She was wearing an extremely short pink dress, with the biggest black bow I have seen across one shoulder. Her shoes we're white and silver, which must of been like six inches high. She had on a short, quarter length, black cardigan. A sliver handbag was draped over her left shoulder. I noticed on her left hand, fourth finger, she had on her engagement ring, and I ain't gonna lie, it was beautiful! It was silver with the biggest diamond ever in the middle. She had on two other rings, her marriage ring which was a silver band, that love was engraved into. On her right hand she had a gold ring that spread across two fingers and had L O V E in black. She had in the biggest silver hooped earrings ever, and a necklace that worded, sexy; yeah right. Her hair was down in waves, and reached her waist. She had in a silver Zara headband that finished off her look.

She slapped Freddie across the face, so that he fell to the floor. I ran over, "Whoa! What's going on?"

"He called me a slut, and so I slapped him across the face!"

"I can see why," I mumbled.

Freddie stifled a laugh, "what did you say?"

"I said I can see why"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that you should really put some clothes on. You could of came in your birthday suit and no one would notice the difference. I also mean that Freddie was right in calling you a slut, who wouldn't?" She raised her hand to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist, "That isn't a good idea. It's okay that your dressed like a slut. It's okay you wanted to see your son, it's okay you came here to get what you want. But, you cheated on my best friend, and that ain't okay with me." I said twisting her wrist making sure it hurt. "Now, If you'd like to keep this pretty little face of yours, I suggest you get walking away right now. But not before you apologize to Freddie!"

She gave me a death glare, and said, "I'm sorry Freddie"

I gave her a sarcastic smile, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I screeched at her.

I slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for that, Sam" He smiled and hugged me.

"Anytime, Freddo!" I replied.

"How about I get my mom to look after Ryan, and You, Carly and I, go out for something to eat, my treat?"

"Why not?" I grin at him.

A while later, Carly and I, we're getting ready.

"I can't choose what to wear!" I screeched.

"Gosh, Sam! Here!" She laughed throwing a dress in my direction.

I noticed Carly was already ready. She had on an Orange volume fit and flare dress. Her shoes consisted of, some silver glitter heels. Her bag was an Ivory, patent leather, cube, quilted flap bag. For jewelry she had in some silver, heart, stud, earrings. She had a vintage gold coco coins necklace on and a rose pink, Zelda ring. She had curled her hair with the curling iron, which was something she didn't do often.

When I had put my clothes on, I was wearing a draped, stretch, silk-satin, blue dress. My shoes we're diamante, trim, platform court shoes. I was taking my chiffon, black, bow clutch bag. I put in my crystal, rhinestone, hooped earrings and put flower ring on. I attached a black diamante, flower necklace to me, and I also loosely curled my hair.

We heard a knock on the door, and gathered it was Freddie to take is out.

We walked downstairs to find Freddie at the door, "You girls ready?" We nodded.

He decided to take us to 'Tulio Ristorante' after we talked and ate, we had a few drinks and basically had a laugh. I turned around and noticed a familiar, bulky, dark headed guy. He looked so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on who it was. But then again, I could only see the back of him. I tapped Freddie and showed him who I was looking at, to see if he knew who it was.

Freddie's face instantly lightened up at the sight of him, "Gibby Gibson?"

The guy turned around and his eyes lit up, "Freddie Benson? How's it going man?"

"I've had better times" Freddie sighed, "What are you doing here? I thought you moved away."

The guy, Gibby, smiled, "I did, but then I got transferred here. I work with Pear. I'm just having some drinks; I had nothing better to do"

"Why didn't you bring your girlfriend down or something?"

Gibby laughed, "That would have been a problem. I don't have one, so I'm here all alone."

"Uh, hate to ruin your little moment but mind introducing?" I interrupted.

Freddie gave me a confused look, "Why would I introduce you?"

"Hate to break it to ya, but you seem to have this little moment going on and we shouldn't be left in the dark!"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh duh!"

"You don't recognize the guy you gave constant wedgies too throughout high school?"

"Gibby?" Freddie laughed, and I got up giving Gibby a hug.

"Hey Gibby! Wow, you've changed so much!" I smiled.

"So have you!"

I sat back down, "Why don't you join us?"

"I don't want to intrude or anything."

"You wouldn't be, I'd like some male company." Freddie offered.

Gibby grinned, "Okay, I'll join." He got up and sat down opposite Freddie and next to Carly.

We ended up having one of the best nights of my life. But soon it was getting really late, so Brad told us he'd come by in the morning and we could do something again, and he'd meet Freddie's son.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unless Dan Schneider is a 5'', blue eyed, long-blonde headed, young girl, then I don't own iCarly.

_**iAm a Father**_  
><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

The next morning, I got ready and wore denim dotty skirt with a tie front blouse, and some black flip-flops. I put on my favorite te amo diamond necklace, to finish off the look. Carly was still asleep when there was a knock on the door, I went downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Gibby" I smiled at him.

"Hey Sam"

"Carly's still in bed, and I don't know where Freddie is. I'll fix up some breakfast"

"You cook?"

I laughed and nodded, "This is what I do best in other than dance"

He smiled.

I was in the kitchen doing a fry-up, when there was a knock on the door, "Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Freddie came in and shut the door, "I'm already in, so say yes"

I laughed at him, "Hey"

"Hey, is Gibby not here yet?"

I look confused at him, "He was, he must of disappeared without me noticing"

Gibby and Carly then come down the stairs, "Good morning, sleeping beauty" I laugh at Carly.

"Gibby, this is Ryan" Freddie smiles.

About ten minutes later, Gibby was entertaining Ryan and Carly while Freddie was over talking to me.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" I said to Freddie.

"Who?" He asked confused, and I gave him a look.

"Who's the only girl and boy that would be suitable to go out, over there?"

"Oh.."

"You're not jealous are you?" I said smirking at him.

"No way!" He replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I smiled at him and got some plates out, "Here, make yourself useful"

Ten minutes later we all sat down to eat breakfast.

"What should we do today?" Carly asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about the Beach?" Gibby suggested.

We all nodded, and Ryan spoke up, "Yay! Beach!"

One hour later, we we're all set for the beach, me and Carly had bikini's on, Carly's was a baby pink, that tied at the back of the top, and at either side of the bottoms. She had on a black tunic, over the top and a pair of white flip flops. She had on her best pair of black diamante oversize square sunglasses. While I had on, a black, halter bikini and yellow cover-up. I had on some metallic, patent, leather flip-flops and black, floral, diamante sunglasses.

Once there, Carly and Gibby instantly went into the water with Ryan. While me and Freddie put down our towels and talked, soon after Freddie went to see Carly and Gibby and they all came out of the water. I was laid down, tanning. I felt something spray my leg, and sat up and seen Freddie stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" I said, standing up taking my sunglasses off and running after him down the beach.

Carly's POV:

"Aunt Carly?" Ryan says, I turn to him.

"Yes?"

"Are Aunt Sam and Daddy dating?"

I laugh a little, "No, Why do you ask?"

"It's just, that's how daddy used to act with mummy, before we left"

I pull him in for a hug, "Only time will tell, little one"

I have to admit, Sam and Freddie look like a cute couple. I will have to get them together.

"Hey Carly?" Gibby says.

I turn to him.

"I was wondering if.. you.. would.. erm.. maybe like to go to dinner tonight?"

FINALLY! The moment I have been waiting for! "I would love to, Gibby."

Sam's POV:

Four hours later, and we're all back at Carly's. Carly wanted to come back a bit earlier so that she could get ready for her date with Gibby.

Carly and Gibby we're saying goodbye at the door when Freddie turned to me, "Oh! I totally forgot! Sam, I know it's short notice but could you babysit Ryan for me tonight? Carly set me up on a date, and I totally forgot about it until now"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"Thanks so much, you're a life saver!" He grinned at me, and kissed me on the cheek, "I better go, and get ready" With that he took Ryan and was out the door. Then Carly came back in,

"Sam! I have nothing to wear!"

I then had an idea, "Wait here. I have something for you! You're going to love it" I shouted running up the stairs.

Half an hour later I came running back down, "It's on my bed, now quickly go get changed"

An hour and a half later, Carly, who had obviously done her make-up and hair too, came back down. I turned to look at her, she had on a peach Cagney blouse, that was tucked into her black pencil skirt, and came over the top a bit. She had on a pair of black Christian Louboutin Volpi heels. To finish off her look she had on, big turquoise chunk ring and a gold diamante clutch bag. Her hair was set in waves, which complemented the outfit perfectly.

"You look gorgeous, Carly!" I said walking over to give her a hug.

"Thanks for lending me the outfit, Sam!" She smiled at me.

"Anytime, What time is Gibby coming?"

"In about 10 minutes, What are you doing tonight,?"

"Babysitting Ryan, after that date you got Freddie hitched on,"

"Aah, I don't think it will work out."

There was a knock on the door, "Oh, It's Gibby!" Carly said rushing to open the door.

"Good luck!" I yelled after her, and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy that people like my story! I don't like to keep you waiting, so on with the story!

Freddie walked through the door of Sam's apartment, with his son. He had been getting ready for his date and was meeting her here, anytime now.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Hey" She smiled back, "Aunt Sam!" Ryan yelled running up and giving her a hug.

"Hello, you" She said returning the hug, "Looking forward to your date tonight?" She asked Freddie while Ryan sat on the couch changing the TV channels.

Freddie shook his head, "Not at all"

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile as someone knocked on the door.

"Charlotte?" She said.

Charlotte smiled a big flashy smile, "Hello Samantha. Is Freddie here?"

"It's Sam" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Is he here or not?"

Sam's POV:  
>When I opened the door to Freddie's date, Charlotte Springer was stood in front of me. She was a bigger slut than Freddie's wife. She was wearing, Black, leather, mini-skirt with a belt. She had on a vintage, embroidered crop top and a pair of black, leather knee boots, that we're at least 6 inches. She had on a chunky, sliver, rhinestone, bauble ring and a black leather clutch.<p>

Freddie gave me a look of disgust and walked over to her, "Hey, I'm Freddie"

"Charlotte" She replied giving him a sickly sweet smile, while shaking his hand.

Freddie turned to me, "I'll be back around 11 to pick Ryan up" I smiled at him, "and thanks again for babysitting, last minute"

"Anytime" I replied, and he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

He was out the door with Charlotte and I sat down on the couch with Ryan.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Watch a film" He grinned.

I smiled, "Should we go see if your daddy has any with him?"

He nodded eagerly and we walked over to Freddie's apartment. Mrs. Benson let us in and we found two movies, Ryan picked out Scooby Doo and the monster of Mexico, he also picked out Scooby Doo meets the boo brothers. I thanked Mrs. B and we went back into My apartment. I got a blanket out of the cupboard and we watched Scooby Doo and The monster of Mexico first.

Ryan fell asleep half way through Scooby Doo meets the Boo Brothers. Freddie came in at half ten, I was half asleep so barely realized he came in.

"You awake?" he whispered.

I sat up, "Yeah, how was your date?"

"Dreadful! Okay so, she talked through out the whole movie, then when we went for dinner afterwards she wouldn't let me get a word in! I went through a whole two hours of her talking about her last relationship." He sighed.

I laughed, "At least you never have to see her again"

"Thank god!" He grinned, "I'm gonna go look for an apartment to stay in tomorrow. You can come if you would like?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, "You can stop in the guest room with Ryan tonight if you'd like"

"Thanks, Sam" He smiled, "Carly not back yet?"

"Not yet" We then heard giggling outside, "Now she is" I heard someone bang into the door.

"I don't even wanna know what they are doing"

Carly and Brad came sauntering in, "Hey guys, How was your date, Freddie?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"That bad huh? Sam, Gibby is stopping over tonight. I guess he can take the guest room."

I shook my head, "It's taken, Freddie and Ryan are stopping in there tonight"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you can stop in my bed with me, then" and then she giggled.

They started walking up the stairs and I shouted after her, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

This made Freddie laugh, "I'm tired anyway, I'll go take Ryan up"

"Okay, There's some of Spencer's old shirts in the guest bedroom in the draws. I'll see you in the morning" I said and smiled at him. He came over to get Ryan and hugged me in the process.

"Thanks again" He said.

They went to bed and I went to the fridge to get a drink. After that I went into Spencer's old room, which is now mine, and got changed. I sat down on the best and looked at the two pictures on my bed side cabinet. There's one of me and Jake, I let a few tears fall. Even though the accident was months ago, it still hurt to think about it. The other one was of Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer and I. We we're all dressed quite formal, even though we we're 17 and even I was wearing a skirt. Gibby was on the end just a little behind Carly, Carly was holding her jacked open and was pushed closer to Gibby as he had is hand around her back. Freddie was slightly turned to the side and I was next to him. Spencer was behind us and he had is hand on my arm. Freddie had one arm around my waist and Spencer had just pushed us closer together. My head was bent slightly. It is one of my favorite photo's ever.

I laid back, thinking of Freddie and soon enough fell asleep.

A/n: Kinda short chapter! Sorry, next will be longer. I couldn't think of anything to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! First update in a while, sorry!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next morning, Sam woke up and got dressed. She wore a pair of light, high-waisted jeans with a gold bow blouse and a pair of yellow ed-hardy wedges. She finished off the look with a pair of large, sterling silver, crystal hooped earrings and a gold ring with crystal's around it.

She walked down the stairs to find Freddie and Ryan sat on the couch watching TV.

"Morning" She yawned.

Freddie turned to look at her, "Hey, you ready to go?"

Sam nodded, and they walked out the apartment. It was over an hour before Freddie found a nice apartment. And a few weeks later he had moved in, it was just up the road from Bushwell, and had a massive window in the living room that had a brilliant view of Seattle. It had brown laminate flooring with a designed mat on top, on top of the mat was a glass coffee table and both we're in the middle of the room. Against the window was a red four seater couch and against the wall next to it was a red two seater couch. The walls we're painted a cream color, next to the two seater was a small glass table with a brown lampshade, and inbetween both couches was yet another glass table with another lamp. There we're two small brown stools in front of the bigger coffee table and a plasma TV was against the opposite wall. next to the TV was two big wooden tables that had lamps on them. A bit further into the room was a dining table with four black chairs opposite eachother.

It had two bedrooms, one which was the master bedroom had red walls, and a double bed which was brown with gold duvet cover. The floor was a lighter brown laminate, and a few drawers all over the room. Ryan loved basketball, so Freddie designed his room like a basketball place. The color scheme was orange and brown. In big orange letters, Ryan was written across the wall.

To celebrate him moving in, Carly, Gibby and I we're going over while he cooked dinner for us. Ryan was with Marissa, so it gave us all some space. I was currently helping Carly get ready, as I was all ready. I had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and longish pink halter neck top with a pair of pink heels. I had on a oval diamond ring and some round stud earrings. My hair was curled as usual.

I had curled Carly's hair into tighter curls, and she had picked out bright blue, ruched, boob tube dress. She had picked some silver glittered heels, and a silver necklace that read, 'flirt'. She had on her favorite rose and pearl ring.

Once we we're both ready, we called a cab. Both of us we're most likely going to have a drink, and Brad was coming back with us, because he wanted to stay with Carly. They had been dating for a few weeks, and Carly was so happy.

"This cab is taking forever!" I said complaining to Carly. She wasn't listening, she was to busy texting Brad who I assumed was with Freddie already.

Finally, the cab came. We arrived at Freddie's just in time for him serving dinner.

"Hola dama's!" Freddie smiled.

"Hola... chicos" I replied and Freddie, Gibby and Carly laughed.

We all sat down to eat and after we finished we decided to watch a film.

"We're not watching a chick flick!" Gibby yelped.

"Yes we are, Gibby" I smirked.

"No way!" Gibby screeched.

Then Carly stepped in, "Please? For me?" She grinned.

"Fine" He gave in, and kissed her.

"Ugh. Can't you warn us when your going to do that?"

They ignored me and carried on kissing. We settled on Bride Wars.

"I hope you and Carly aren't like that when you's get married" Freddie laughed.

"It's a good job I don't care when or where I'd like to get married then isn't it" I grinned.

Freddie nodded, "What dress would you go for?"

"Hmm, I'm not to sure. Probably. I would want it to be long, not short. Not too puffy, but not too slim. Also, it would have to be white." I smiled.

Freddie smiled, "Big or Small wedding?"

"I suppose I wouldn't really care, as long as I was with the one I wanted to be with."

Freddie smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't think of any ideas, but anyway here it is!  
>iAm a Father<br>Chapter 6**

It was the next day and the foursome we're off to the beach, including Ryan. Sam and Carly left Freddie's to get changed, Freddie told them he would pick them up in an hour.

Once home Carly rushed upstairs and found out a pink and white striped two piece swimwear. Over the top she put on a white pull on sundress and slipped on some pink flip-flops which had a big bow on the front. Sam chose out a red, asos bow, bandeau two piece set. She had on a white sundress with blue spots all over it and was slightly longer at the back. She slipped on a pair of grey flip-flops.

There was a knock on the door and Sam went to answer it. Freddie, Gibby and Ryan we're stood there, Ryan in a pair of Galaxy Wars shorts, and a red tee. Freddie in a pair of black shorts, and a light blue tee, and Gibby in white shorts with blue flowers all over them, and a dark blue tee. Ryan immediately jumped into Sam's arms.

"Hey Aunt Sam" He grinned.

"Hey little one" She smiled, he let go of her and they set off to the beach. Carly decided it was a good idea to take a beach bag with sandwiches in; the bag was black and had pink writing in glitter on the front.

The day at the beach turned out to be an amazing one. The five had a few games of chicken fight, it started off as Ryan observing, and Sam on Freddie's shoulders while Carly was on Gibby's but then Ryan decided he wanted a go so he sat on Sam's shoulders against Freddie and Carly.

Sam was in heaven; she loved spending time with Freddie and Ryan. She treated Ryan like her own and she really loved him. They we're soon all laying down catching some sun before they had to go. Carly then sat up swearing, "Shit"

Sam stared at her and covered Ryan's ears, "Carly! Young child here!"

"Freddie, I totally forgot! I set you on a date for tonight!" Carly said totally ignoring Sam.

Freddie threw his head back and let out a scream, while Sam's smile dropped.

"Carly, did you not listen to me? I don't want to go on any more dates! The last one turned out to be a complete disaster!"

"Well, you're going. She's going to be looking forward to tonight now"

"We better get back then" Freddie sighed standing up then he perked up, "I can't go, I have no one to look after Ryan"

Carly thought for a moment, "Sam will do it"

"Yeah... wait. What?"

Carly gave Sam a death glare, "Yeah, I'll do it"

Freddie looked at Sam with pleading eyes, "Are you sure? Because if you want a night to yourself that's okay, I just won't go"

"No, no. You go" Sam smiled, "I love looking after Ryan"

Freddie gave her a you'll pay for that later look, and she laughed.

Later that night, Freddie rang Sam up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, could you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need help with something to wear."

"Be right over" Sam said then put the phone down. She drove over to Freddie's and he answered the door in a pair of grey joggers and a black vest top.

He stepped out the way for her to walk in, and she did.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't have anything to wear" He whined, and she gave him a disappointed look.

"C'mon, you're worse than a girl!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her wrist; he dragged her into his bedroom.

"Please help?" He made his eyes go watery and stuck his bottom lip out.

She sighed then smiled, "Fine" She walked over to his wardrobe and started rooting through it, "Too fancy. Too Casual. Too thick" She turned around holding a pink tee, "What is this?"

"A pink tee" She rolled her eyes, "and too pink."

She turned back to his wardrobe and pulled out a black button down shirt and a pair of lightish, grey jeans. She bent down and picked up a pair of black shoes. She turned to him and held them out, "Here"

He took them off her and went in the bathroom to get changed, when he came out Sam walked over to him and undone two of his buttons and opened his shirt slightly. She then reached up and made sure his hair was swept to the side. She looked into his eyes, and he did the same. They both started to lean in and their lips we're almost touching, just an inch apart, "Aunt Sam! Daddy!" Ryan yelled running into the bedroom, Sam immediately stepped back and avoided Freddie's eyes.

"Hey kiddo" She smiled ruffling Ryan's hair. She looked up to Freddie, "I better be going, I'll see you when you bring Ryan over"

Freddie smiled, "Okay, and thank you for everything" He said hugging her.

"Yeah well, It's the least I can do after making your life hell"

"Ah, don't worry about it" Freddie smiled.

Sam left after, and a while later Freddie took Ryan to Sam's then headed out for his date.

"Aunt Sam?"

Sam looked at him while playing with his hair, "Yes Ryan?"

"Do you love daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why aren't you dating?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." Sam sighed.

A/N: Cheer for the sixth chapter! I'll try to update sooner, my school is breaking up for Christmas in three days, so it won't be long!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>iAm a Father<br>Chapter 7**_

~*Sam*~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I rolled over onto my side and hit the snooze button on my alarm, I groaned. I had work today at Ridgeway, with Carly. It was Monday, and I was feeling extra lazy, but I got up anyway. I went straight into my closet and picked out the most suitable clothes for dancing in. I got out a pair of three-quarter length gray joggers, and a whit vest top with a gray hoodie. I slipped on my black converses and shook my hair loose. I just left it in its untamed curls for the day.

I walked into the living room to find Carly, Gibby and Freddie. They were all in the kitchen around the island drinking coffee.

"Morning" I smiled.

All of them looked at me and said, "Morning"

"Okay that was creepy."

Carly looked at me, "Ready for work?"

"As much as I don't want to be, yes I am."

"Work?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, we go teach dance at Ridgeway. How did you not know?" I replied.

"I never asked, you never told" He smirked.

Freddie's phone started ringing and he answered, "Hello?"

I walked over to Carly and Gibby, "Where's Ryan?"

"Freddie dropped him off at school already, first day remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"WHAT?" Freddie shouted his expression changed from angry to upset, "Okay, I'll be right there. Bye."

I turned to Freddie as he put the phone down, "What's wrong?"

"It's Ryan. He passed out at school."

My eyes went wide, "Have they called an ambulance?"

He nodded, and I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"I'll drive you." I said grabbing my car keys, I knew I had work but this was more important and there was no way I was letting Freddie drive while he was in this state, he'd get into a wreck or something.

"Are you sure? I can drive. You have work." Freddie replied.

"I think this is more important." I said, and grabbed his hand, leading him out the door. "Carly, just tell them I'm sick or something."

Carly nodded, and with that we were out the door. I drove us to the hospital, and as soon as we got there Freddie ran to the desk.

"Can I help you?" A young nurse asked.

"No. I'm just stood here waiting because I'm bored." Freddie replied, bitterly.

"Freddie!" I scolded him. "Can you tell us where Ryan Benson is please?" I asked her.

"Sure." She started looking through her computer, "Room 212" She said and Freddie took off down the aisle. I groaned and threw my head back before running after him. Good job I was in joggers.

Freddie got there before me, and was talking to a doctor, "Just let me go and see my son."

"I'm sorry sir. I understand that your worried, but we need to run a few more tests to find out the cause, before anyone goes to see him."

Freddie groaned, "Fuck you! I just want to see if he's okay!"

"Sir, please do not take that tone with me. I will come tell you when he is allowed visitors."

Freddie opened his mouth to reply but I stopped him, "C'mon Freddie, there's no chance your getting in there. Just come and wait."

Freddie gave the doctor a death glare then walked off into the waiting room.

I turned to the doctor, "I am so sorry about that. He's just a little bit over protective of his son."

"Very well, Miss. I will come when I have news." He nodded and then walked off, while I went back to Freddie.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted.

"Well sorry for worrying about my son. I just wanted to see if he was okay!" Freddie replied, his voice cracking a bit.

My face softened, "I'm sorry. It's just not like you to say 'Fuck you' to a doctor. You just have to be patient." I said sitting down next to him.

Freddie nodded and sighed, "I know. Nothing like this has ever happened before, and it's my job to protect him. I just worry"

I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "He'll be fine" I whispered.

~*Carly*~

Gibby looked over at me, "Wow. I hope he's okay."

"Me too. Ryan probably just had nothing to eat." I said while Gibby walked over to the couch and sat down, and then he gave a big sigh.

"Carly, I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it?"

"Okay so a week ago, I was out getting drunk and I met this girl. The rest was a blank after, but she called me up the other day and she's pregnant with my child."

My jaw dropped and my eyes filled with tears, "What are you...?"

"I'm moving away Carly. I'm moving to England to live with her and my baby."

I walked over to him, "So all this" I motioned between us, "The past week meant nothing to you? You cheated on me too!"

"I didn't exactly cheat. It was just after our first date."

I shook my head and let out a little laugh, "Get out. You're pathetic!" I screamed.

"Oh, c'mon Carly!"

"Don't c'mon Carly me! I thought we had something! After years of being single and lonely and having bad dates, you waltz in and make everything better and then you take all that, and gather it in your hands to roll it up into a ball then you shove it down the drain! I hate you! I never want to see your face again! Now get out of my apartment!" I screamed at him.

"But..."  
>"OUT NOW!" I shouted, pointing to the door. He started walking out then looked back and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then carried on walking and shutting the door behind him.<p>

I sat on the floor, quiet. My arms tightly wrapped around myself in a hug, hoping to comfort myself. My body gently rocked back and forth, my cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears, from my glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf me.

~*Sam*~

the doctor came walking over to us, "Benson?"

Freddie stood up, "That would be me. How's Ryan? Is he okay? Is he ill?"

"He is perfectly fine. He's a bit shaken up, and has the flu. Other than that, he's okay. We want to keep him in overnight, just to make sure he is okay though" Freddie nodded and breathed in air of relief, "You may go see him."

The doctor walked away and Freddie turned to me, "I told you he'd be okay."

"Thanks" Freddie smiled.

"For what?"

"Coming with me today, and assuring me he was fine"

"Ah, it's no problem" I waved him off, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

He pulled away, "I'm gonna go check on Ryan"

"Do you want me to pop back and get some comics and things for him?" I asked.

"Oh, would you?" He asked, and I nodded, "Could you get his DS and just a few comics. Also, a couple of DVD's. Just ask my mom"

I nodded and I walked away. I got into my car and drove back home. Once there I went straight into my apartment to let Carly know Ryan was okay.

I opened the door, "Carly! I'm home! Are you here?" I shouted. I put my bag on the sofa and noticed her sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, crying. I instantly ran to her side.

"Carly, what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to me her eyes glazed and whispered, "Gibby cheated on me."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened and I pulled her into a hug. We sat there for about half an hour before I realized the time.

"Oh, shit. I have to get back to the hospital; do you want to come with? I don't want to leave you by yourself." I asked getting up.

She nodded and I held out my hand for her to grab, she did then pushed herself off the floor.

"Was there anything Ryan needed? Is he okay?"

"He's fine he just has the flu. Yeah, could you go over to Mrs. Benson's and get Ryan a couple of DVD's and some comics. I'll just go to the guest room and get Ryan's DS. Just put them in my bag"

"Okay" She went over to Mrs. Bensons while I ran upstairs.

**A/N: Okay, when I'm finished this story I'm going to do a Pretty Little Liars style story. I'm not sure how though. It would be really helpful if you could leave me a review and tell me whether I should cross iCarly and Pretty Little Liars or iCarly and another show, and do it Pretty Little Liars style. Let me know, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**iAm a Father  
>Chapter 8<strong>_

After we collected Ryan's stuff we headed over to the hospital, I drove because Carly was too upset. I told her to come in the room with me, I definitely didn't want to leave her alone at a time like this.

"Hey" I whispered to Freddie who was sat by Ryan's hospital bed.

"Hey" He replied, and Ryan looked over to me and Carly, Freddie hadn't noticed her because she was behind me, not wanting them to notice she'd been crying.

"Hey Aunt Sam, Hey Aunt Carly" Ryan grinned.

"Hey Kiddo" I smiled, while Carly gave him a wave still looking down. I walked over to the bed and put down Ryan's stuff, giving him a hug in the process.

"Hey Sam, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Carly told me before bursting into tears and running away, I sighed throwing my head back.

Freddie looked at me confused, "What's with her?" I motioned for him to go outside so I could tell him, and Ryan wouldn't have to hear. Freddie stood up, "We'll be back in a minute buddy" He said ruffling the little boy's hair. Freddie walked out and I followed, shutting the door carefully behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Gibby" I replied.

"What did he do?"

"I didn't get many details just that he cheated on her. I need to talk to her, but I don't know if I should yet."

Freddie looked shocked, "Gibby cheat on her? Wow. I think you should go talk to her, make sure she's okay. She needs to talk about it, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside"

"Yeah okay, Sir." I said mock saluting him and curtseying; he patted me on the head.

"Good girl." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him, before spinning around on my heel and walking away. I wasn't mad at him; I just wanted to create a dramatic entrance. I made it into the bathroom and noticed Carly in a corner, she wasn't crying; just staring into space.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She shook her head, "I'm not that upset anymore. Just mad, why would he do something like that to me? Am I that bad of a person?"

"You're not a bad person at all Carly. Don't blame yourself, it his stupid fault. You deserve better, and you will find someone better. I promise. But for now, tell me what happened. It's not good to keep things bottled up, get it all off your chest."

She took a deep breath, "A week ago, he got drunk with his other friends. Then he said it was a blank after, but this girl called him up the other day. He's gonna be a father. He's moving to England to be with her and the baby."

I shook my head, "Like I said you can do better, you're too nice to deserve that. Now come on." I said getting up and holding my hand out for her.

"Where we going?"

"Well first I want to get off the bathroom floor, then we will go see how Ryan and Freddie are and when he'll be home, then we seriously need to go grocery shopping." Carly accepted my hand and laughed a bit.

"Thanks Sam"

"For what?"

"Cheering up and making me feel better." She replied, hugging me.

"It's no problem. Your my best friend."

We walked out the bathroom, and straight to Ryan's room, when we got there Freddie immediately stood up.

"Carly, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to Sam" She grinned putting an arm around my shoulders, and Freddie smiled back.

"We're going to the store, you need anything?" I asked him.

"Well, actually..." He started and my phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought" I told him putting one finger up, I looked at my phone and the ID read, 'Melanie'. I pulled a face and wondered what she was calling for. (Sam: Normal Melanie: Italic.)

"Hello?"

_"Sam?"_

"Yeah, why are you calling?"

_"I need you, Sam."_ Her voice sounded distant, like she was choking back sobs.

"Are you crying?"

Silence. I knew it must be serious. So, I motioned to Freddie and Carly I'd be back soon and walked out the room.

"What's wrong? Melanie, c'mon talk to me"

_"Someone's after me"  
><em>  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

_"Well, I was going out with this guy, Mike, and he got pushy and violent. I was so scared, when he came back drunk and he..."_ more sobs. _"He hurt me. He beat me up, really badly. I ran out the house and finished him. I thought I had finally got rid of him, but I was out the other day in the supermarket and I seen him, he whispered to me, 'I own you now. There's no getting away from me, Mel. You belong to me' Sam, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do or who to go to."_ She cried down the phone to me.

_"Melanie listen, you need to pack up your stuff and catch the first flight to Seattle. I want you to ring me as soon as you have your luggage at Tacoma International airport, Can you do that for me?"_

_"Yeah"_ She whispered. _"I need to go, I wanna get away as fast as I can"_

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Melanie put the phone town and I put a hand to my forehead, I couldn't believe this. My own sister had been beat up, and now her psycho ex is after her. I slowly walked back into Ryan's room, and they all looked up at me.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, Melanie just wanted a talk. You ready for the grocery store? What was it you wanted Freddie?" I asked, trying to avoid all questions. I couldn't really answer any with Ryan in the room.

Freddie and Carly shot each other a look but let it go. "I was just going to ask if you could get some ice cream for Ryan"

"Yay, Ice cream!" Ryan grinned.

"Okay sure," I smiled. "C'mon Carly, before it gets too late." I said before walking over and kissing Ryan on top of his head, then walking out.

"So... What did Melanie want?" Carly asked me, when we got to the store.

I blew some air out, "She's coming home."

Carly looked surprised, "Really?"

I nodded trying to hold my tears back Carly noticed this because she stood in front of me, making me stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong? What's the matter with Melanie?"

"Someone's after her Carly. She had this boyfriend, who beat her up because he came home drunk one night. She finished him, and now he's after her" I said, and Carly wrapped her arms around me.

"It'll be okay Sam, once she's here we can all forget about it and she'll be safe."

I just nod knowing there's not much point in arguing. We finished the grocery shopping and went back to the hospital, to get Freddie. Ryan was leaving hospital tomorrow, but for tonight Freddie was staying over at ours in case something went wrong with Ryan and he needed to get to the hospital fast, Bushwell was nearer to the hospital than Freddie's house. We'd just got home, and it was only half an hour before I got a phone call.

"Yellow?" I asked answering my phone, and instead of saying hello normally, I spoke adding a Y to the front making it sound like I said 'Yellow'.

_"Hey Sam, its Melanie."_

"Are you at the airport?"

_"Yeah I just got my luggage, Sam please hurry. I'm scared to stand alone"_

"I'm leaving as we speak. I'll be as quick as I can Mel"

_"Okay, thanks. Bye"_ And she put the phone down. Poor girl. She's scared to death, I needed to get to her and fast.

"Guys, I'll be back soon. I'm going to pick up Melanie" I said then ran out the door.

I got to the airport in half an hour and noticed Melanie straight away. She was dressed in a pink ruched, stretch, jersey top and a black tube skirt. She had on beige trench coat, and had slipped on a pair of black opened toed kitten heels. Beside her she had three suitcases. I stepped out the car and ran over to her.

"Melanie!" I hugged her and she hugged back crying.

"Hey sis"

"I'm so glad your okay. C'mon, you must be freezing. What possessed you to dress like that when you came to Seattle?"

"I have no idea" She replied smiling a little and wiping her tears away. I rolled a suitcase over to my car while she got the other two. The ride home was pretty much silent, apart from the occasional, how's life talk. When we got back home, we got in the elevator and went straight to Carly and I's apartment.

"We're back" I said as we came through the door, I noticed Freddie sitting on the couch watching TV while Carly was in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. How's it going Melanie?" Freddie asked.

"Uh. I've been better" she replied. "Can I go take a shower?" Melanie asked me.

"Sure. You can stay in my room tonight, Freddie has the guest room" Melanie nodded and Freddie looked up.

"No don't be silly I'll take the couch."

"No, its fine honest." Melanie tried.

"Nonsense. That's your room from now on, so I'll take the couch. It's quite comfortable."

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am" Freddie replied,

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go shower then head to bed. Jet-lag" She smiled and hugged me. Melanie then took her suitcases to her room. I sat down on the couch next to Freddie and Carly came over and handed us both some hot chocolate.

"I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm really tired." She said.

I nodded, "At least your feeling better."

Carly smiled then bent down and hugged me, "Thanks again Sam"

"Its fine." I replied and she headed off upstairs, so that just left me and Freddie. Wow, this was awkward. There was silence and nothing could be heard apart from the TV, and the occasional slurping of hot chocolate. Our silence was suddenly broken as a loud crack of thunder erupted the room, followed by the rain on the window and a bright flash of lightening. Freddie jumped about half a mile in the air, and I laughed.

"Calm down, Freddie." I smiled, and he mocked smiled back at me.

"I wasn't expecting it."

I nodded my head sarcastically, "Sure..." He narrowed his eyes at me.

It was about half one in the morning before I decided to go up to bed, "I'm gonna head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, night." He replied laying down on the couch and curling up. I stopped by the stairs and turned around.

"It's not exactly warm down here, and the storm is pretty loud. You can hardly hear it in my room, if you wanna come sleep up there?" I asked him, full of hope.

"What you mean? On the floor?"

"No, no. My bed is king size, I'm sure there's enough space for the both of us," I smirked.

"Don't be silly. I know how much you love your bed."He smiled, "I'll just sleep here."

Not as much as I love you, I thought. "No, you look cold here. It's freezing. Stop being difficult and come on." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked one final time.

"Yes. Now come on, before I change my mind" I joked. He got up from the couch and followed me up the stairs. I went into my drawer and picked some random pyjamas out. I went into the bathroom to change them, only then did I realize the top I'd picked. It was a white vest top with a heart on it with glasses. And it said 'I heart nerds'. Great, just great, I thought. I put it on anyway and slipped on my black flannel pants.

I walked out the room and Freddie looked at me and smirked, "Nice top."

"I didn't even realize I picked it till I got in there" I replied, and he smirked again. I turned my lamp on and turned the big light off. I then got into the bed next to him. We laid there silent for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"You know, I'm still scared of storms" He said, and I looked at him.

"I'm not surprised."

"I just. I try so hard, you know? To get over what happened but I just can't. Storms still frighten me so much" He said his voice sounding shaky.

I scooted closer to him, "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." I said.

"I know, I just want to get it off my chest. And if there's anyone I'd talk to it about, it's you."

I gave him a sympathetic look, "You know you can talk to me. About anything." I said.

"I know which is why I'm going to now." He replied, I'd known a small part of his story, but not a lot.

He took a deep breath, "Well, it was my parents' anniversary and as a celebration they decided to go on a boat trip, they were so happy. When they were on the boat, it was a big one. Like a ferry. They argued, they had this big argument. Mom never told me what it was about. But, my dad had gotten really angry and hit one of the men there. At night, he was stood by the bars overlooking the sea. He didn't realize until it was too late. The man, who he'd hit, came behind him. The bars we're loose and weren't safe at all." He took a deep breath, "he pushed him and instead of banging into the bars like he should of, the bars came off and my dad... he was chucked overboard. The reason the bars were loose was because lightening had hitten them and as my dad went overboard the man, told us he'd gotten hit by lightening. That's why I'm so protective over Ryan." He said. I noticed one single tear run down his face.

"That's why your mom was so protective of you? Why she never let anyone in?" I whispered, and he nodded.

"She never made up with my dad. His last memory of her, and they we're in a fight."

"Freddie, I bet that he's looking down on you right now, and he'd be so proud! You have a son, an amazing fun son. And even though what happened with your wife..."

"Ex-wife." He corrected.

"Ex-wife... You didn't let her put you down. You carried on with your life, and now you're a great father. You've always been a good friend to Carly and I. Even to those you didn't like. You're an amazing guy Freddie, and I swear now, that your dad is looking down on you thinking, 'My son is truly amazing. He's great. He treats his son well, and his friends. He also did a brilliant job of looking after his mom.' Freddie, just because what you've put up with life, you didn't let that get you down. Even if someone did put you down, you got right up again. Even though you can't see him, he's still with you. In here" I smiled but whispered the last part, putting his hand over his heart.

He looked at me in awe. Then, he embraced me in a bear hug. "Thank you so much Sam. That made me feel ten times better. It was great to get it off my chest too."

"I'd do anything for you, Carly or Melanie. You know that"

He nodded and put his arm around me, so my head was on his chest. We laid in silence, and I could hear his heartbeat, it was such a soothing sound. He whispered, "Thank you" then kissed the top of my head. That's how we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Longest chapter I think! You can catch Melanie's outfit and Sam's PJ's on my profile! I hoped you enjoyed chapter eight. Also, we have another surprise guest turning up in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: Everyone heard iCarly cast cover of 'Coming Home'? What do you think? If you haven't listened to it, I suggest you do. It's amazing! Noah&Nathan's voices are amazing. Also, I finally got 100 followers on twitter, yay. Anyway, on with the story.  
><em>iAm a Father<br>Chapter 9_

I woke up the next morning to find Freddie still asleep, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Not that he didn't look cute all the time, because he does. I decided to let him sleep and got up and ready. I put on a spotty blouse with a black bow skirt and a pair of white flip flops. After I was ready I walked downstairs, and found Melanie on the couch watching TV.

"Morning" I said, as I got to the bottom. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Morning"

"How you feeling?" I asked, generally worried.

"A bit better. I need something to get my mind off everything that has happened though." She sighed.

"Well, I'll have to check with Carly but I don't think we have anything on, so how about we go for a cheeky drink tonight?" I grinned, sitting next to her.

"Sure" She smiled.

We sat and watched TV for an hour or so before Freddie came down the stairs. Soon followed by Carly.

"Anyone want a coffee?" Carly asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm going to pick Ryan up. I'll see you later." Freddie replied.

I turned to him, "Need me to drive you?"

He shook his head, "No. My car's out front, I need to take it home anyway."

"Okay" I said, turning back to the TV.

"I'll see you guys later" Freddie said and gave us a little wave which we returned, before turning around and walking out. Almost straight away, Melanie and Carly both stared at me. I flashed my eyes between the two of them.

"What?" I asked.

Melanie smirked, "You love him."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in love with Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, also grinning.

"I am NOT in love with Freddie." I replied.

"Oh come on Sam. You spend all your spare time with him, you offer to drive him any place he needs to go even though he can drive himself. You watch him walk out the door. You are totally in love with him!" Carly said, and Melanie nodded.

"I only got here yesterday and I can see it!"

"Whatever guys. I'm gonna stop listening now." I said then I heard a knock on the door, so I got up to answer it.

"This isn't over!" Carly and Melanie yelled.

I shook my head and opened the door, stood in front of me was about a 5''9 guy with brown hair swept across his forehead. He had sparkling blue-gray eyes and was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with some jeans. I smiled at him.

"Erm, hi? Can I help you?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "What you don't know me?"

I shook my head and raised my eyebrow, "No. Why? Should I know you?"

He nodded, "Of course. How can you not remember the best fudge maker in Ridgeway?" He grinned.

I let go of the door and it hit the wall behind, and I also grinned. "Brad?"

He nodded, "Hey Sam!"

"Hey!" I said hugging him, "Not that I want you to leave, but why are you here?"

"Well, I hadn't seen you guys since college, and I was in town so I decided to call in."

"Who's at the door, Sam?" Carly shouted from the kitchen.

"Come in" I said moving out the way for Brad.

Brad walked in and smiled at my sister, he'd met her once before. He looked in the kitchen and Carly grinned at him before walking over and hugging him.

"Hey Brad!"

"Hey Carly" Brad grinned, "How've you been?"

She frowned; "Better"

Brad gave her a questioning look before she replied, "Tell you later" he then nodded.

"So, do you guys still see Freddie?"

I nodded, "He just recently moved back, he should be back soon. What is it? Did you miss your bromance with him?" I smirked and pinched Brad's cheek.

Brad narrowed his eyes, "Very funny."

It was about another half hour before Freddie returned, and Ryan was chattering away to him. As soon as they walked in, almost suddenly Ryan came running over to me.

"Aunt Sam!" He yelled, and I bent down to pick him up; hugging him.

"Brad?" Freddie asked, looking shocked.

Brad grinned, "Hey!"

Freddie smiled back at him, "What you doing here?"

"Just came to visit my friends" He smiled.

"I th..." Freddie started, before Brad's cell started ringing.

"Hold that thought" Brad said before holding one finger up signalling one minute, and opening up his phone.

"Hey Baby" He smiled.

I raised my eyebrow, thanks for mentioning the girlfriend you have Brad.

"I'll be back soon, babe."

Another pause.

"I'll be back in ten minutes then."

and yet another pause.

"I'm on my way back, okay. Bye, I love you" He said, and I saw Carly's face drop a little before Brad put his phone back in his pocket, and Carly's smile returned.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a number, "There's my cell phone number, call me and we'll catch up later in the week?" He asked, and Freddie nodded.

"Maybe Thursday?" Freddie asked, and Carly and I nodded in agreement.

"Just call me with the times. I'll see you guys later." Brad grinned before walking out the door.

I looked at Carly who had a crestfallen look on her face and was looking at the ground. I looked at Freddie who was looking at her two with an eyebrow raised.

"Why is everyone quiet?" Ryan asked, and I laughed at him.

"C'mon lets go grab some ice-cream" I smiled grabbing his hand, then turning to Freddie, "You coming?" He nodded and I turned to Carly, "You coming Carls?"

She shook her head, "No I'm gonna stay here. I'll catch you guys later"

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded before running up the stairs. I looked at Freddie.

"You think she's okay?"

"Doesn't look like it, but she probably just wants to be alone right now" He replied and I pursed my lips but nodded anyway.

Something was seriously up with Carly, but I'd find that out later. Right now, I'm on a mission to get me some Ice-cream. 


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

I am so sorry I have not updated in ages! I'm almost done with writing the next chapter, so it will probably be up by the end of today or sometime tomorrow. I promise to get it done as soon as possible. But, I've been thinking. I've been watching Harry Potter films lately, and I was thinking should I maybe make a Harry Potter/iCarly crossover? Leave me reviews and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: Okay, so first of all you should check out the trailer for this story that Mihaelak22 made. It's really good and it's on her profile so go check it out NOW! Sorry about being a little loose on the updates, but I need idea's of what to do! Anyway, I'll try to update more.  
><em>iAm a Father<br>Chapter 10_

It was Thursday, the day we we're meeting Brad. Carly, Melanie and I had gone out last night, got a bit drunk, honest only a bit. We didn't end up home till early hours this morning. We'd slept all day however, and we're now getting ready to go out. Freddie was picking us up at 7, in case we had wine or whatever, and he was leaving Ryan with his mom.

Carly was wearing a turquoise, strapless, bandage dress with a pair of silver platforms, criss-crossed. She had placed a gold, plated cuff bracelet on her right wrist. She had a cream clutch with her, so that she could fit her phone, lipstick and gloss into, she also had on her black leather jacket. I was wearing a black, puff sleeve, mini skater skirt dress and a pair of black with ruffles on the front. I was wearing my white buckle cuff trench coat with black link bracelets and white clutch bag. Melanie had on a blue, silk flutter sleeve blouse and a black pencil skirt with a pair of bright blue heels with a black necklace. She had on a beige shoulder bag.

"You girls take forever!" Freddie yelled up the stairs.

"When did you get here?" Carly shouted.

"About 10 minutes ago."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "We're coming!"

A few minutes later we walked down the stairs to find Freddie in a black button down shirt with a pair of jeans. His hair was left, so that it was swept across his forehead.

"Lets go" I smiled.

After a while of catching up, it felt like it was just Freddie and I. Carly and Brad we're catching up like they we're the best of friends and Melanie had met some guy there, so she was off talking to him.

"Carly and Brad seem to be getting along well" Freddie smiled.

"Yeah. Do you think she likes him?"

He nodded, "Definitely. But, he has a girlfriend."

"Obviously."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. We sat there in silence, watching Carly and Brad for a while.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at Freddie.

"Do you fancy coming to see a movie with Ryan and I tomorrow?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure" He smiled at me.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at like seven then?" He asked and I nodded in reply.

"You know Sam, I'm so glad Ryan has took such a shine to you."Freddie smiled at me, "Goodness knows what I'd do if he didn't like you"

"Erm, move away?" I smirked.

"Ha ha." He replied but smiled anyway.

We sat in silence for a while, before a girl came storming up to Brad and Carly, screaming his name. She had her hair in a blond bob, and was quite small. She had piercing green eyes and was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a white tank top.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Brad asked.

"I thought you told me you were going out with some old friends, not some skunk-bag!" She screeched.

"I am here with old friends. Carly is an old friend."

"Oh, sure she is. That's what they all say, 'she's just a friend' before they go and cheat on you with sluts like her!"

I stood up, "Hey, don't talk about Carly like that!" I yelled.

"Who are _you?" _She said 'you', as if it was a disgusting piece of food she had just spitted out.

"I am Carly's best friend, and also one of Brad's old friends, you going to call me a skunk-bag or slut too now,? Just try it."

She just shook her head at me and looked at Brad, "It's over." She hissed at him.

"Thank god for that!" He said back, and she ran out of the restaurant.

I sat back down opposite Freddie and looked at Brad, "Your actually dating her?"

"Dated. I didn't dump her because I was afraid of her reaction, but she did that herself, so I don't care." He grinned.

"Afraid? Afraid of a girl?" Freddie laughed.

I looked at him, pointedly, "Really?"

He hung his head down and I smirked.

Oh, how I love having control over him like that.

A/N: Sorry, it's over a week late, my gosh. I totally forgot to update, then I've been so busy lately. But, it's nearly over now. *Insert sad face* I've started a new story called 'iWitchcraft and Wizardry' it's an iCarly and Harry Potter crossover. Please read it and review, it motivates me to update more. Anyway only one or two more chapters of this story left. Remember to REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Oh my! I am so sorry for the length of time it's took me to update, I didn't realise how long it actually was. Anyway, it's here now so please don't kill me! I won't keep you waiting any longer, on with the chapter.

Sam sat on her sofa watching re-runs of Friends. She loved this program, it was her favourite. Freddie walked through the door not long after, with his son.

"Aunt Sam!" Ryan grinned running up to her.

"Hey, you!" Sam grinned, hugging the boy.

"You ready?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam smiled and stood up, "Carly I'm leaving!"

"Bye!"

"She has Brad up there. I'm sure they are to busy to care." Sam laughed.

"Brad?"

"Didn't he tell you? He asked her out yesterday."

"Oh cool. She's over Gibby then?"

"I'll say."

"Shall we go?" Freddie smiled, holding his arm out for Sam to link.

"We shall." Sam smiled and put her arm through his.

Sam, Freddie and Ryan left and they soon arrived at the movies. Once the movie had finished they went back to Freddies. After putting Ryan to bed, Sam and Freddie sat down on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Listen Freddie, there's something I have to tell you. I don't know where it's going to leave us but I need to get this off my chest." Sam sighed.

"Go on..."

"Okay, Freddie I love you. Infact, I never stopped. Sure, the feelings weren't as strong while you were gone but when you came back all those feelings that I pushed away just ran straight back through my body." Sam smiled. "Just... just say you love me too, please."

Freddie just stared at her wide eyed.

"No? Okay, I should go. I'll see you later." Sam whispered and stood up grabbing her bag and jacket. She turned and left without another word said.

A/N: So sorry it's short! Any ideas of how to end it in the next chapter would be extremely grateful. However, read my new story Love Bug.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh my! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. There's no excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long. I just totally forgot to update. Sorry. Anyway, here we go. The last chapter of iAm a Father. Reviews make me smile!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ryan.<p>

~*Sam*~  
>I can't believe how ridiculous that must have sounded. He's never going to talk to me again. I frowned and headed home. My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID. Freddie. I didn't need to talk to him right now, so I ignored his call. As I began stumbling home, it started to rain. Like, thunderstorm rain.<p>

I sighed. How could I have been so stupid? Freddie had only just got a divorce, why would he want to get in a relationship. Let alone with me. I arrived at Bushwell, and took the stairs to my apartment. I was still dripping wet. I opened the door to find Carly sat on the couch.

"Sam, you're all wet." She said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes, "Go and get dry and changed. I need to speak to you."

I walked to my bedroom, "If it's about Freddie, I don't wanna hear it."

"Just get dry, Sam." Carly sighed.

I went into my bedroom and got changed into a pair of Daisy Duck pyjamas, a white dressing gown and a pair of fluffy white slipper boots. I tied my hair up, after I had towel dryed it. Then I proceeded to make my way downstairs where Carly was.

"Finally. What happened at Freddie's? He called me frantic. He said you walked out of his." Carly said.

"I did," I sighed. "I confessed to him. That I'm in love with him. He didn't speak, so I took that as a 'I don't feel the same way so I left."

"Oh, Sam... If you don't give the guy time to speak, you won't ever know how he feels."

"I just... I didn't want to hear that he didn't feel the same. I wouldn't have been able to handle it, but I couldn't keep how I felt to myself either, it was killing me." I said, looking down.

"So why don't you call him?" Carly said, holding the phone to me and I instantly shook my head.

"I want to give it a few days. I can't handle the embarrassment." I said.

"Is this really Sam Puckett? The Sam I know can handle anything." She smiled, still holding the phone out to me.

I hesitated and looked at the phone, "Not happening." I smirked getting up. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long night."

Carly nodded, "Okay. But, before you go, will you come with me tomorrow to meet Brad for dinner? I'm really nervous."

I gave a small laugh, "Of course. Night."

The next day, Carly and I were getting ready for 'our' dinner date with Brad.

"I don't see why I have to be there."

"Because after the whole 'Gibby' thing, I want things to go well with Brad. Besides, I thought you'd want something to get your mind off, you-know-who." She replied.

"I guess. Which dress?" I said holding up two dresses.

"That one." She said, pointing to the one on the right. The one she had picked was a nude, long sleeved, studded, bandage dress. With it, I would curl my hair and wait a pair of black strapped heels, a sliver diamond necklace and a pair of black feather earrings with my black handbag.

"I'm thinking of wearing this." Carly said, holding up a purple bandage dress. "Then I was going to straighten my hair, and wear my black studded boots with it. I was also gonna wear my new cream coat with it, and some purple, black and white feather earrings with my cream bag."

"Perfect." I smiled.

We finished getting ready and headed to the restaurant to meet Brad. I was made to sit on my own, of course, so that Carly and Brad could be alone on their date. All I kept thinking was about Freddie. I hadn't heard from him since last night when he had tried to call.

I sat at a table by myself and ordered a lasagne. Freddie's favourite. I was so pathetic, I was going on like he'd died or something. Only he hadn't, because he was walking through the doors right now. I sighed and looked down.

"You've got to be kidding." I mumbled as Freddie headed straight to my table.

"Hey Sam. Can we talk?"

"I guess." I replied, "Look Freddie..."

"No, Sam. You listen, I'll talk." I was taken aback by that but Freddie didn't seemed to notice and just carried on talking, "Sam, I am sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't reply to you yesterday because I really wish I had. Do you know why? I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed until I met you. Even when we are not together, you are always on my mind. I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are there with me even when you aren't. You are in my mind all the time. Those years while I was away, when I married Rose and we had Ryan, I missed you so much. I feel loved with you, more than I ever did with Rose. That is best feeling ever. Most importantly, I know that you will never hurt me, I'll love you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and we are meant to be together. You mean so much to me. I am completely, deeply in love with you. So, Sam Puckett, will you marry me?" He smiled, getting down on one knee and opening a velvet box to show the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was silver with a big diamond in the middle, and smaller diamonds trailing down it.

"No." I replied and he looked crestfallen. "Just kidding, of course I'll marry you." I grinned standing up. I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, I kissed him. All the while, he slipped the ring onto my finger.

The whole restaurant erupted in cheers. I got off Freddie, and looked over to Carly and Brad. Carly was grinning like an idiot and Brad was clapping. I walked over to their table.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Me? Never!" She said, Carly never was the best at lying. I gave her a look, "Maybe. Aren't you glad I did?"

"Never better." I grinned, and kissed Freddie again.

"AUNT SAM!" I heard someone yell. I looked away from Freddie and in the direction that the yelling came from, a little boy that goes by the name, Ryan, was running up to us. I caught him in my arms and picked him up. "What was your answer?" he grinned.

"Yes." I smiled. Ryan grinned back at me and hugged me. I span him round.

"Does this mean I get to call you mom now?" He asked, innocently.

"Of course it does." I grinned and hugged him once more before hugging Freddie again. My boys. No, let me rephrase that, my men.

A/N: So there it is. The end of iAm a Father, I really hoped this chapter will satisfy you! I will let you guys decide if there should be an Epilouge. Remember guys, reviews make me smile. :)


End file.
